


where another sky hangs

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [25]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Affection, Canon Era, Coping, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An alternate take on Jack's disappearance after Crutchie is taken





	where another sky hangs

**Author's Note:**

> Day #25: Broken

Jack stared at the easel, the cracked wood, slashes through the canvas. His chest heaved from his earlier outburst and with each breath, his composure began crumbling. 

He couldn’t stop blaming himself. How he had preached for a better life, holding onto grandiose ideas. No one ever spared a thought for the worst. 

Crutchie’s screams rang loud in his ears and Jack pressed his hands against them, letting his own shouts escape him to stop what was clawing at his chest. With another broken gasp, hot tears spilled from Jack’s eyes, sobs wracking his body. 

As he curled into himself, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, a cheek pressing into his shoulder. Without a second thought, Jack latched onto the hands holding him, their fingers interlacing as if it were second nature. 

“It should’ve been me, Davey,” Jack stuttered out between his sobs. “It should’ve been me.”

He could feel David shake his head, his mouth pressing a little into Jack’s back. “It shouldn’t have been anyone, Jack. There was too much at once, we didn’t know what was going to happen.”

David’s words offered little comfort, but Jack let him speak all the same. His troubled mind was distracted for just a small while as David kept his embrace strong, the two holding on to what was still tangible. 

“Your canvas,” David mumbled, his thumb rubbing on the top of Jack’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Jack sighed, his tears slowing until his eyes were just a little glazed over. “Being...being dumb.”

Tugging his hands away, David shifted from behind Jack until they were standing face to face. Their hands found each other again and David held onto them tight. 

“These past few days have been far beyond what any of us imagined. Keeping it bottled up is not good for anyone, but you can always talk to me…or Katherine. Or any newsie. We’re here for you, Jack. Here for each other.”

A shuddered sigh left Jack then and he struggled to give David a nod. Why everyone followed him without question, remaining loyal where others would have ran, it was amazing and a weight on Jack’s shoulders that he never imagined. 

Change seemed a lifetime away and Jack didn’t want to go back into the cruel world he had just hid from. 

Pulling Jack into a hug, David waited until Jack’s arms lifted before speaking in a low murmur. 

“Take whatever time you need. I’ll come back to see you.”

David pulled away too soon, but Jack didn’t pull him back in for another embrace. He simply watched as David lifted their hands, brushing his lips against Jack’s bruised knuckles. 

The two stared into each other’s eyes and Jack gave a weak smile if only to appease David. Watching him go, Jack’s heart ached, but his body succumbed to exhaustion as he leaned on a nearby wall for support. 

All he wanted was to forget and Jack slid down until he was down on the floor, his eyes closing the instant his head touched the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> never thought i'd write javid that only complies to one version of newsies yet here we are
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
